The present invention relates to a motorized card reader module. The module may be for use in a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM). The invention also relates to a method of preventing fraud at an SST.
One type of fraud that occurs at an ATM is for a third party to place a small module in front of the ATM""s motorized card reader. The module is professionally designed so that it conforms to the appearance of the ATM and is not obvious to a user. The module generally has a magnetic head for reading the magnetic stripe commonly used on banking cards. The module also has electronics associated with the magnetic head for reading the data stored on the magnetic stripe, and has either a memory for storing the read data or transmission apparatus for transmitting the read data to the third party.
As the module is small, it does not impede insertion or removal of the user""s card. When the user enters his card, the motorized card reader pulls the card in smoothly so that the genuine magnetic card reader can read the card. However, as the card is being pulled through the fraudulent module by the motorized card reader, the card reader in the fraudulent module reads the data on the magnetic stripe.
The user is unaware that his card has been read by the fraudulent module because the module is small and unobtrusive and because the module does not impede insertion or removal of the card. Once the card data is known, the third party can re-construct the user""s card.
A variety of techniques may be used to obtain a user""s PIN. For example, a false keypad overlay may be located above the actual keypad, such that when a user enters his PIN, the sequence of digits is recorded by the false keypad. Alternatively, a user may simply be observed while using the ATM and his PIN noted. If the third party can obtain the user""s PIN, then the third party has both the card details and the PIN, thereby enabling the third party to generate a counterfeit card and to make withdrawals from the user""s bank account without the user""s knowledge.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a motorized card reader module having a transport system characterized in that the transport system is operable to halt transport of a card on at least one occasion while the card is not fully enclosed by the card reader module.
Preferably, the transport system transports the card for a first time period during which the transport system is energized, and for a second time period during which the transport system is halted, and the system uses the first and second time periods alternately until the card is fully enclosed by the card reader. This has the effect of successively stopping and starting the card movement until the card is wholly within the card reader module.
It will be appreciated that once the card is wholly within the card reader module, the transport system transports the card in a continuous movement.
The transport system may transport the card for a third time period during which the card movement is in a reverse direction. The third time period may be used less frequently than the first and second time periods, alternatively or additionally, the third time period may be shorter than each of the first and second time periods.
Preferably, the first, second, and third time periods are very short, for example, less than 0.2 seconds each, to ensure that the non-uniform speed is not evident to a user.
Preferably, the first, second, and third time periods are controlled by a card reader controller that is used to control the transport system of the card reader.
The first, second, and third time periods may be generated randomly or pseudorandomly.
On ejecting a card, the transport system may be operable to transport the card in a continuous movement when the card is inside and when the card is only partially inside the card reader module. Alternatively, on ejecting a card, the card reader may eject the card in a continuous movement until the card protrudes through the card reader module and thereafter halt the card on at least two occasions. In conventional motorized card readers, the card is halted on one occasion; that is, for presentation to the cardholder.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention any third party module located near to the entrance of the motorized card reader will not be able to read an inserted card accurately because the card has been stopped during transport. However, once the card is fully enclosed by the genuine card reader module, the card can be read because it is then being transported continuously.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a motorized card reader module having a transport system characterized in that the transport system is operable to move a card in a stop/start manner until the card is fully enclosed by the card reader module.
The transport system may stop the movement of the card on only one occasion. Alternatively, and more preferably, the transport system may stop the movement of the card on multiple occasions, such as three or more occasions.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a motorized card reader module having a transport system characterized in that the transport system is operable to move a card intermittently until the card is fully enclosed by the card reader module.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a self-service terminal having a motorized card reader module, characterized in that the card reader module is operable to transport a card intermittently when the card is partially protruding from the card reader module, and to transport the card continuously when the card is fully enclosed by the card reader module.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of preventing fraud at a self-service terminal, the method being characterized by the steps of: receiving a card from a user, transporting the card into a card reader module in an intermittent movement while the card protrudes from the card reader module, and transporting the card in a continuous movement once the card is fully enclosed by the card reader module.
Once the card has been read by the card reader module, it is retained within the module until the transaction is completed, as in conventional SSTs.